MI6'S Decision
by Magic halfblood
Summary: two- shot sequel to broken spirit. What does mi6 plan to do aflex disappears?
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Jones sat down in her office, 3 months after Alex had been kidnapped, a file in front of her, but her mind was on other things. One thing in particular: Alex. Always Alex.  
Mi6 had tried negotiating with scorpia. All the intelligence agencies had tried to negotiate with scorpia. But they had bluntly refused. They had the world's best agent in their grasp, they weren't going to let him go.  
But that's wasn't Mrs Jones' biggest worry. The world's best agent wasn't a normal agent. The world's best agent was a child. An unstable child. Easily molded.  
Mrs Jones knew. Without a shadow of a doubt, that scorpia had not taken Alex for hostage, or to use as a bargaining chip. They had taken him to use him. To train him to be one of them. If it were any other agent, Mrs Jones would have laughed at the notion that an agent could turn enemy, but she'd seen Alex's state, and from what k-unit told her, scorpia would have it very easy to train Alex.  
This was what scared Mrs Jones. Caused her bone deep fear like no other. With a tool like Alex in scorpia's grip, scorpia was unbeatable.  
That's why the hour before, Alan had told Mrs Jones what he was planning. Alan had decided that the blackmail mi6 used to prevent scorpia from exercising revenge back when Alex was fourteen, would have to be used.  
But could mi6 really do it? Could mi6 really stoop to the level of exposing a person's life and secrets to the world? Could they really ruin a person's life to that extent?  
'You've already ruined it' a little voice sang in her head.  
They had, hadn't they. So what would one more thing matter? Right?  
The blackmail might not even work, a part of her countered.  
But it wasn't supposed to do anything other then degrade scorpia and show that mi6 are serious. There was no chance that scorpia were handing back Alex. No chance at all.  
Mrs Jones put the file down and held her head in her hands. This wasn't what she wanted to think about, but still the cryptic words of scorpia's message came back to her.  
'Teach the rider how to ride a horse rather than a wave'  
As soon as Mrs Jones had heard the soldier read the paper, Mrs Jones had known what it meant. Known that Alex was taken and would be turned into the enemy..  
'when the rider is ready, the rider will return, but that rider won't be the same as the one who was taken.'  
This was the threat from scorpia. That they would turn mi6's best agent against them.  
'And that is who you must fear.'  
Mrs Jones was already scared because she knew what Alex was capable of. She also knew that Alex had only let her see a fraction of what he could truly do. She was afraid of what would happen if scorpia managed to gain full control over Alex. Then Alex would be the most feared person on the planet. No remorse, no mercy, the perfect weapon against anyone and anything.  
Yes Mrs Jones was scared.  
Mrs Jones was really scared.  
That was why she picked up the phone and called Alan.  
"Alan, I agree, send it to the public."  
Mrs Jones shut the phone and rubbed her eyes.  
"Alex I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

It was at this time, that k-unit were on leave from the search. The routine meant that every 3 weeks, a unit would be given leave for 10 days before being put back on search.  
It was the next day when Tom and Sabina had met with k-unit at Wolf's house to discuss what had been happening.  
After they had settled down, each holding a box of Chinese takeout, Tom asked the question.  
"Any luck with the search"  
Their silence was answer enough.  
"Nothing at all?" Sabina asked.  
"Nill" Eagle said shaking his head. "Nothing, no trace whatsoever. Scorpia have really covered their tracks with this one."

The last two times that k-unit had came back, they had given the exact same answer.  
Slightly disappointed, but already expecting it, Tom decided to change the subject.  
"Anything on t.v."  
Eagle picked up the tv remote and started flicking through channels.  
"Hold on a sec" Sabina said. "Go back to the news channel."  
"Didn't put you down for a news person Sabina?" Ben said mockingly.  
"Shut up, I saw something. Go back Eagle."  
On the news channel, they were showing a picture of Alex Rider, and the heading read as follows.  
'Teenage spy in our midst.'  
"Turn the volume up, Eagle." Wolf commanded.  
'... news that had taken the world by storm. It has been revealed they the government has been using a teenager to do their dirty work. However this teenager is no ordinary one? How did he manage to get wrapped up in the spy world? And what he had done? Stay tuned folks to find out more.'  
The inhabitants of the rooms looked at each other.  
"Mi6" Ben swore under his breath.  
'Two nights ago, the Times received a file sent by an anonymous person, detailing the life of a specific child. Alex rider, orphan, raised by his uncle and housekeeper, found himself in this mess at the age of fourteen, right after the death of his uncle, who was a spy for mi6.  
The teenager was seen to have unnatural skill, and unsatisfied curiosity, which the government wielded to its advantage. Sent to Brecon Beacons, an SAS training ground, he spent 10 days training with an unnamed unit before being whisked off into his next mission. That's right folks, just 10 days.  
His first mission was said to be the one his uncle had died on, and in the file, was named storm breaker. To find out the details of this mission and his others, stay tuned, after the break.'

"I can't believe they did this" Tom whispered. "They actually ruined his life."

"Weren't stormbreakers those computers for the schools?" Snake asked.

His question was answered by the news reporter.

"Welcome back folks. That's right, storm breaker, the name given to the computers that Herold Sayle was donating to the schools as a thank you to the prime minister. The details of this mission are very brief, but there is an explanation that the man was bent on revenge, and the computers contained a disease that would kill the children. The file mentioned that Rider was able to infiltrate into the compound and discover the truth. During his discovery, he came across an infamous Yassen Gregorovich, known to be merciless in his cold blooded killing.'  
"Gregorovich?!" Snake exclaimed.  
"Shhhhhh" everyone threw at him.  
'Rider managed to save the world without a moments to lose as he crashed into the dome, and stopped the prime minister from pressing the button that would doom us all, by shooting his hand.  
That's right folks, teenage spy Alex rider, shot the prime minister.'  
"He shot the prime minister?" Eagle exclaimed.  
"Shhhhhhhhh"  
"Alex rider's next mission, labelled point blank, about a man who goes by the name of Grief who kidnapped rich children and replaced them by his clones that have had plastic surgery to look like the children. That right folks, first dolly the sheep, and now a madman. However Alex rider managed to save the children with the help of the SAS, but not before snowboarding down the mountain on an iron board and almost being run over by a train."  
"He what?" Tom asked.  
"I saw him" Wolf said.  
"Shhhhhhhh"  
'The boy survived, and managed to save the world by driving a snowmobile into the escaping helicopter. What can I say folks, the teenager sleighed him.  
Alex riders next mission was in Wimbledon where a group of Chinese triads attempted to sabotage the game by drugging the players, in order to win bets. However Alex managed to sabotage them by freezing, that's right folks, freezing one of the members. Don't ask me how he did it folks, I do not know.  
By way of protecting him from revenge from the Triads, the government sent Rider to America for a mission with the CIA. The details of this mission are extremely limited, but it included a Russian man who wanted a communist revolution by nuclear bombing multiple areas in the world. Alex, once again, managed to stop him, just in time, that this time literally saved the entire world. Think about it folks, the entire world could have become like Chen obi, if it wasn't for one teenager.'  
"Is this true?"  
"Shhhhhhh"  
'The next mission involved world superstar and hero, Damien Cray. Now it said in the file that Alex Rider undertook this mission alone, without the approval of the government, because he thought something fishy was going on. He managed to sneak into mr Crays demonstration of the new game. If some of you remember, he was the boy that played the game for the first time. Somehow, that innocent game, led to Rider being trapped in a real life version, and had to literally survive it on his own. It mentioned in the file, that Alex rider used unnatural talent to fake death, and then escape.  
After escaping, Alex returned home, but was met by a video threatening Alex with the survival of one of his closest friends, who had been taken hostage by Cray.'  
Sabina took in a sharp breath.  
"Was it you?" Wolf asked.  
She nodded, unable to speak.  
"Her name has not been given, but she was innocent and Alex, with his hero complex, had to save her. So he met Cray aboard the Eagle presidential plane, that's right folks, the presidents plane. It says in the file, that mr cray planned to bomb all the drug fields in the world using American weaponry. Folks, no matter how good your intentions are, you do not go about bombing the world.  
It says that, with the help of his friend who was kidnapped, Alex managed to save the world. Now folks, here is the twist of fate, it says that on the plane, the assassin Gregorovich was there. Four people, and four people alone entered the plane: Mr Cray, Gregorovich, Alex Rider, and his friend. But only Alex rider and his friend left alive.  
Gregorovich was found with a bullet through the chest and mr cray was found in a state that is too horrific to mention. Folks, I do not understand how two teenagers managed to survive, while the world's most notorious assassin was left dead.  
The next mission is when Alex's story plunges into hell. Stay tuned after the break folks."  
All eyes turned to Sabina.  
"What happened on that plane?" Eagle asked.  
Sabina swallowed.  
"Alex, he..-mr cray managed to press the button and there was a 90 minute countdown." She swallowed again. " mr cray- he told us about how he wanted to rid the world of drugs-He was crazy. I was terrified of him. And then- then he told the assassin to shoot Alex." She closed her eyes. "The assassin refused-He said he wouldn't kill children-So-so Cray shot the assassin. Then Alex fought with cray, while he was fighting, he told me" she swallowed, "he told me to go and stop the bombs. I was terrified, the man had a gun and Alex was defenceless. I ran to stop the bomb, it was a simple stop button. As soon as I pressed it, i heard a scream from cray. I ran back and saw blood fly out from the wind turbines. I saw Alex kneeling next to the assassin, and the assassin was telling him something, but I couldn't hear. Before I could get closer, the assassin breathed his last breath, and died."  
She opened her eyes, which were haunted by the memories. "Alex never looked the same again."  
Silence.  
"Gregorovich refused to kill Alex?" Wolf asked in disbelief.  
She nodded.  
"And cray was thrown out of the plane and met his end with the turbines?"  
She nodded.  
"That's disgusting-"  
"Welcome back folks. The next mission was labelled Scorpia."  
All their ears peaked.  
"The file contained a note to emphasise on all the information in this mission. So here goes folks. It says that Rider was on a school trip in Venice. That's right folks, a school trip. It seems strange that after saving the world, the teenager would return to something as ordinary as school. During his trip to Venice, rider, with the help of his friend, managed to get into a scorpia party, hosted by Julia Rothman, one of the founders of scorpia.'  
"Alex was super sneaky that day." Tom said.  
"You were the friend?" Eagle asked.  
"Yeah."  
"How could you let him do it?"  
"Hey don't put the blame on me, I didn't even know what scorpia was. I didn't even know Alex was a spy until after when he met me on the train with torn clothing and said he almost drowned."  
"He what?"  
"Shhhhhhhh"  
'...rider was caught and placed into an underground cell that flooded during the night. The kid managed to survive by finding a hole and swimming through the sewers. How he found the hole? How he managed to survive the sewers without drowning, is beyond my knowledge?  
There is no mention of what becomes of Rider in the next month, but after that he is present in a cobra meeting.'  
"A cobra meeting" Fox exclaimed.  
"Shhhhhh"  
"Yes folks, a cobra meeting. A teenager was present in one of the most important meetings. During that meeting, the discovered that Scorpia were planning to kill all the school children. The file did not mention how Scorpia wanted to do that, but it was all down to Rider, that the did not succeed. The destruction of the chapel 3 years ago was due to the fight that broke out.  
During this fight, Rider noticed that one of the main people escaping by hot air balloon, so he climbed up the ropes after him.  
Now folks, I want you to think about this clearly. A child of fourteen years, willingly followed a trained, experienced, ruthless assassin, to save our children. The sacrifice that this one child made for us all is beyond our imagination.  
Rider was forced to engage in combat, and he was the one who walked out conscious."  
"Please tell me Cub is not the agent who went up against Scorpia single handedly and destroyed their operation." Fox said. "Please tell me he is not the reason why they are no longer the number 1 terrorist organisation in the world."  
"I hate to break it to you Fox," Tom said "but I already told you that"  
"The world's number one criminal organisation was destroyed by a fourteen year old kid. It's safe to say, folks, that they are no longer number.  
Their pride was shattered so as Rider was walking out of a bank, scorpia had their revenge. They hired a sniper, one of their best, to take out the teenager. The teenager was shot in the heart.  
Find out whether or not he survived, after the break."  
The soldiers turned to the teenagers with wide eyes.  
"Cub-he-What?" Snake managed.  
"I saw it" Wolfs whispered, his eyes haunted. "I didn't know he was- assassinated."  
"Well" Tom tried for a laugh, "We know he survived."  
"How did he manage that?" Eagle asked.  
"He was shot as he was stepping of the curb so the bullet missed his head by 3 centimetres. It ended up bouncing of his left shoulder blade and exited under his arm."  
The soldiers' eyes had widened comically through that short explanation.  
"I can't believe he survived that" eagle whispered.  
"Me either."  
"Welcome back folks, we left you on quite a nice cliff hanger back there. The bullet was fired as the boy was steeping of the pavement, so it missed his heart by a matter of centimetres."  
"That's one luck of the devil." Wolf whistled.  
"They say it runs in the family."  
"Folks," the news presenter suddenly turned serious, and all ears perked up. "No matter my tone, this is no laughing matter. A teenage boy, a British citizen, a child, was placed in a life or death situation, countless times. He managed to bring down the world's number 1 criminal organisation, turning them into a laughing stock, and save the world on numerable occasions. We are forever indebted to him, and owe him our lives. Alex Rider's following missions have even less detail. They say that he went into space-"  
"He what?!"  
"And destroyed an infamous smuggling organisation called snakehead-"  
"Impossible..."  
"And stopped a man planning to poison half of Africa-"  
"Lies-"  
"But none of that compares to his next mission. I ask you folks, to join us after the break as we unravel the final mystery."  
The four soldiers turned their blazing gazes on the two teenagers.  
"What does he mean by space?" Wolf growled.  
"Snakehead?"  
"Half of Africa!"  
Tom smiled his sardonic smile. "What can I say? Alex gets around."  
"That's not an explanation." Ben growled.  
"Yes, Alex has been to space. It was a last minute thing and he was the only one around who could fit. Yes, snakehead. Alex told me very little about this mission, but if he took down scorpia then what's so shocking about snakehead."  
Silence met his foolproof statement.  
"What kind of explanation is 'he's the only one that could fit?!" Snake exploded the same time Eagle exclaimed  
"It's just not possible!"  
"I still find it have to believe" Tom said trying to calm them.  
"how can one person take down the two most dangerous organisation in the world?"  
"In the same year."  
Silence...  
"What do you mean by same year?" Snake asked in dangerously low voice.  
It suddenly occurred to Tom how little k-unit knew about Alex.  
"Yes," he said, "all the missions that the news presenter mentioned happened in the same year."  
Unmasked shock possessed their faces.  
"Isn't that illegal? There must have been at least 10 missions?"  
"What about his bullet wound?" Snake asked in a low voice.  
"What about his bullet wound?" Tom asked, suddenly fearful of the kindest SAS member.  
"How long after he got out of hospital did Alex go on a mission?"  
Tom three his head back and laughed, a cold, humourless sound. "What do you mean after he got out of hospital?"  
"What are you saying Tom?" Fox asked.  
"Alex got kidnapped while he was in hospital."  
Snake cursed. A string of swear words foul enough to curdle milk.  
"Just who do MI6 think they are? He's a child! A minor! I swear-"  
He was interrupted by the news reporter.  
"Welcome back folks. Are you ready to hear the final part of the story? Well here it is. As you can tell, Alex has hindered and sabotaged and outright destroyed many people, both literally and figuratively, and as a result, many people were out to get him. One organisation in particular had a key interest in destroying Alex Rider. That's right folks, you guessed it, Scorpia. So determined to get back to the top; and after having their reputation ruined-by a fourteen year old no less- they decided to carry out an operation. This time with the secondary purpose of eradicating Alex Rider. They used his clone- from the point blank mission- and set up a trap for Rider. Yet they once again underestimated Rider. Rider not only managed to survive but also managed to prevent the world from falling into a storm of political dangers. The dangers were kept classified but it was clear that what Rider did saved the world from a potential Third World War.  
After that Scorpia became a laughing stock. They got beat, not once, but twice by a fourteen year old; and all assassination attempts on him failed.  
To this boy, Alex Rider, we owe our lives. We are forever indebted to him for countlessly saving our lives and our children's lives. I struggle to imagine what this world would have ended up like without Alex Rider.  
This is Ryan Houselaw, reporting live on news at 10, about Alex Rider, teenage super spy. Remember folks, you heard it here first."

Fin.


End file.
